


Red

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embarrassing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on longer fics, I promise. This is inspired by a thing on tumblr. :D  
> One of my original works is nominated for an award on campus and I've been editing that thing like crazy before the final submission date. I've been hella busy on that.

Asahi and Noya lay facing each other, the pair were slowly waking up from an afternoon nap. Asahi was the first to regain a decent amount of consciousness, at least to the point of being able to admire his boyfriend’s features. His eyes traced Noya’s jawline all the way to his subtle pink lips. Asahi always loved Noya’s lips, which were oddly soft and pleasurable to touch. Asahi’s eyes made their way toward Noya’s angular cheeks, he loved how they would turn red during practice or other more sexual adventures.

Noya’s eyes began to flutter open and Asahi marveled at those large golden brown eyes. He smiled whispering to his lover, “Hey.”

Noya grinned, he reached up and stroked Asahi’s cheek with back of his hand. Suddenly, he felt something irritate the inside of his nose. It all happened too fast and he was too groggy from sleeping to react appropriately. He sneezed -- he sneezed all over Asahi’s face.

Asahi let out a yelp and tumbled off the side of the bed and onto the wooden floor.

Swearing, Noya lept off the bed and ran into the hallway. As Asahi began to sit up, he watched Noya stepping back into the bedroom with a small blue bathroom towel in his hand.

“OhmygodImsosorry.” Noya said quickly, he knelt in front of Asahi and began to gently wipe his face.

“Noya…”

“Asahi, I’m so sorry.”

Asahi smiled, “Noya, I’m fine.”

Noya’s cheeks were a bright red now, flushed with embarrassment, “You can sneeze on me next time.”

Asahi laughed, “No, seeing how embarrassed you are is punishment enough.”

Noya smiled, staring at the towel in his hands.

Asahi leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, reassuring him, “I promise, everything is fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Same rule for all my other fics. You got requests? Leave them in the comments. :D Anyways, thanks for stopping by and I hope you all have wonderful days.


End file.
